


Cooking with Ignis

by FandomFangirl9



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol-fueled Iggy, Fluff, M/M, brief angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFangirl9/pseuds/FandomFangirl9
Summary: It's been a hell of a downer time for the Chocobros. Despite the hell on Earth that Altissia was, all of the Chocobros got out of it unscathed. This time, Ignis did NOT get blinded, although everything else was the same.It's Christmas time and Ignis wants to be sure to honor all the lives that were lost, but he always wants to give his best friend and boyfriend, Gladio, some real credit for their loss of Clarus Amicitia. To do this, Ignis wants to cook them his favorite holiday fruit cake recipe for that Christmas Eve after his toast to everyone. However, alcohol and cooking, can surprisingly be a challenge for THE Ignis Scientia...with hilarious results and ultimately , cheers the whole gang up, but especially Gladio.





	1. Christmas Eve(5pm)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilium_elendir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/gifts).



> A skit from the 'John Boy and Billy' show inspired me with the 'Cooking with Raiford' skit. You know, the one where he makes the holiday fruit cake recipe and he drinks whiskey the whole time and it turns into a drunken mess of cooking? I just thought , 'omg..the chocobros on christmas eve..with Iggy cooking this..and he gets all goofy? i gotta do this!'  
> Original skit source. I will probably use it word for word or close to it. Just remember that it isn't MY comedy bit, this fic is only inspired by it. Enjoy! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KL_eaHS6twA
> 
> Not betaed.

It is Christmas Eve and Ignis stands before the rest of his entourage. They're all at a table in the a special suite of rooms in The Leville. Everyone but Ignis, is sitting around the table, looking down like lost puppies. It's been no wonder. They were still recovering from the horrid events at Altissia. All of them, in some way or the other, has lost someone or something along the way. Noct lost his father, Regis and his fiance', Lunafreya, Gladio lost his and Iris' father, Clarus, and Ignis even lost his uncle. The family losses were all in one single night. It happened so fast that no one even got to properly mourn their loved ones. 

It all started with , what was supposed to be a road trip, for Noct to betroth his longest known friend, Lunafreya, for the proper political marriage. It's true that it wasn't the classic love story, but it was both their duties to unite the nations. Ignis did always wonder if Noct and Lunafreya planned to divorce afterward , amicably , or they would have some sort of arrangement where they could date other people. In any case, that was not Ignis' business. His only business was to take care of Noct and make sure that he'd fulfill his kingly duties. In any case, he knew the two of them were close and that her death was very hard on Noctis. Before all of THAT, Noctis lost his father, Regis. Ignis lost his uncle and Gladio lost HIS and Iris' father, Clarus. In fact, Clarus lost his life protecting King Regis. 

Prompto was probably the only one out of all of them, who hasn't really lost anyone. However, Prompto had his own demons to deal with , plus he was also upset when the others were upset. The blond always put on a cheerful front, but was surprisingly sensitive. When all of this happened to Noct, his little heart was broken for him, but also for the king whom he had known for a time as well. Ignis and Gladio's losses were real, but being the royal adviser and the royal shield, they had to put all of that to the side. 

All of these thoughts run through Ignis' mind as he stands before the table of sad and angry(Gladio) faces and he slowly speaks up. 'I am at a loss for what exactly to say here, because it is quite obvious what we are all thinking. -he puts his hands together, under his chin, in deep thought- 'It is the holidays after all. That being said, it can be a very depressing time or a very happy time. ' -he bows his head, closing his eyes- 'However, we have to count our blessings. ' -he opens his eyes again, clear and focused.- '


	2. Christmas Eve(6pm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ignis' thoughts on what everyone has been through, he decides that he will cook them a meal they'll never forget. Also, he will have Prompto record every moment of that evening, just like he has in the past with his pictures. Ignis is determined to cheer everyone up, but especially Gladio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter warms people's hearts as much as it did mine while I was writing it. I have always loved the Chocobros' banter, so I just had to have it. They really COULD do with a Christmas celebration after all. <3

It is an hour later and Ignis has attempted to get them all to talk about their many, many losses, in an effort to comfort them, but it is a failure. Ignis sighs and squeezes the bridge of his nose, still standing in front of the table. 'Hm..obviously a therapy session will do nothing for this rather..awkward moment. ' 

Everyone is quiet for several moments after that, ironically, till Prompto speaks up.  
'You know, Ignis, -the blond grins nervously- 'maybe it's not that you talking to us didn't WORK..maybe it's more so that we need a distraction ^^; ? That's what I do for whenever I get down anyway. ' 

Noct lets out a little annoyed sigh, although he does give a brief smile at Prompto. ' Easy for YOU to say, Chocobo butt. However, not all of us have that bounce-back attitude that YOU have. Pfft..sorry, but I gotta get away from this table. I feel like i'm in school -_- ' -Noct stands up and walks away from the table. He wasn't mad at Prompto, but mad at the situation. He was crazy about his best friend and actually adored that about him. It's just that , he hasn't felt that he could properly relax since everything. It was mentally and physically exhausting. Plus, he was still upset over how closely they could have lost Ignis in Altissia. The man was lucky enough to have only walked away with just scars on his face. Noctis goes to lounge in an leather armchair in front of the roaring fireplace. 

Prompto looks like a hurt puppy, but he tries to keep himself up. He may not have had losses like the others, but his own little 'adventure' in Nifliheim, was certainly no picnic. 'I'm just saying that maybe we actually kinda treat this like Christmas? C'mon Ignis..^^ -runs up to the still standing man happily- 'I'll help you with whatever ya want, Iggy! ' 

Gladio grunts in reply, finally, after being quiet for a solid hour or so now. 'Hey! Only I get to call him that , Prom.' -has an edge to his voice, but cracks a smile- 'My name for him, ya know? Don't go stealing my man by being an adorable little shit.' -smirks- 'Besides, Emo princess is over there, sulking, you go and do that with HIM. '-winks- 

'Whaaaat?! ' -Prompto has turned around since hearing Gladio scold him and he blushes hard- 'Shut up! I was just trying to be helpful..and i..don't know what you're talking about >..> . ' -he then hears a laugh from across the room from Noct, who obviously has heard the banter- 'Guys, I can hear you , you know. -smirks- ' 

Ignis has been lost in thought. Perhaps Prompto was right. Distraction would be a good strategy too. It seemed like it was already working with the banter between the guys. What would normally be terse conversation, was already loosening up. He looks to Prompto and Gladio trading remarks , when he speaks up. 

'I got it. Prompto, -Ignis adjusts his glasses as he turns to him. ' you WILL aid me , but you will also stay back. ' -Prompto tilts his head in confusion and is about to speak when Ignis holds up his hand in a 'wait for it' gesture. - 'I am on board with your distraction plan, but it shall be a proper distraction. A meaningful one. A Christmas distraction. I will cook the Christmas meal for us. I actually already planned on it, so we have the ingredients, but I want us to treasure it, by you recording our celebration. That goes from me preparing the meal to you going around and just..capturing moments like you do. After all, you've done it for us through pictures, so why not recording instead? ' 

Gladio raises an eyebrow at Ignis' idea. He loved Ignis from the inside and out, but this seemed..somehow out of character for him. Ignis never complained about Prompto documenting their journey with pictures, but this seemed unusual. 'Iggy, that seems like a hell of a lot of trouble for you. The Christmas meal is huge and you'll probably be too stressed to WANT focus on ya, babe. Not that I wouldn't mind seeing you on video for the rest of my days..err..OUR days -grins- 'but , you might regret this. Glad you want us to have fun , but YOU should have fun too. You're overdue. ' 

Prompto gives Ignis an odd look too, but he shrugs. 'Whatever you say, Ignis, I'll do it. Just uhh..don't expect awesome commentary from me all the time.' -laughs- 'Isn't that how these videos are? You catch people at the most awkward moment and laugh your ass off, then they get you back? Or people throw lamp shades on their head and dance and sing out of tune? ' 

Ignis crosses his arms, not amused. 'You watch way too much tv, Prompto. I mean this in all seriousness. Just act like normal, but record, instead of taking pictures. And you, -looks to Gladio- 'can enjoy me all you like , Gladio, but that is for later. -Prompto suddenly 'ooohs!' at that remark, which is rewarded with a blush from the royal bodyguard. Ignis gives Prompto a LOOK, then keeps talking to Gladio- 'I must stay serious for now. I am usually relaxed when I cook anyway. Plus, this is in essence, for YOU , to let loose Gladio. We don't need to get into it, but I know you could do with some cheering up. I shall do my best to provide you comfort. ' 

Gladio mutters under his breath. 'You already do that for me, Iggy. ' -then speaks up before Ignis can question him- 'Fair enough. Not like I can stop you anyway. ' -gives Ignis a big, broad grin. - 

Noct's voice is suddenly heard from the other side of the room, since they were in a suite. 'Did I just hear that Prom is going to be recording us? Ah Gods, he better get my best side then, but NOT release it to the public! That's an order! I'm the king of everything and you're not sending my pics out again! ' 

Prompto immediately responds. 'Aw come on,man. That was ONE time! Besides, you looked awesome ^_^! You could be yawning and scratching your butt in a pic, and all of the people would still be like -mocks a high voice- 'oooooh..His Highness is so gorgeous !!!! ' 

'Enough! Get over here now. I'm bored. ' Noct says this in a resigned tone. With that, Prompto runs over to him happily, with his phone camera already set and tackles him- 'Aaaahh! Hey! I said I was bored, not that I needed to be jumped! ' -yelling and laughing ensues as the 'boys' get into an impromptu wrestling match. 

Gladio smirks and stands up, strolling over to Ignis. He puts an arm around Ignis and turns him to watch 'the boys' and grins- 'Hah! Aren't they just cute? Prompto's really come out of his shell. Good for him. -he then turns serious and looks to Ignis and softens his voice- 'I appreciate what you do always, Iggy. Know I don't say it enough, but I do. ' -he sighs- 'I know you losing your uncle, along with my father, was rough on both of us..and we could only talk about it in private, but just remember, you cheer me up all the time.' -smiles broadly-

Ignis smiles warmly at him, treasuring the warm, amber eyes on him. 'Yes, I know Gladio, but I want this to be a bigger thing. I suppose you could call me a perfectionist , but I do truly think I can do better with cheering everyone up. YOU, are my biggest target though. ' -he smirks faintly- ' Just you wait and see, my dear Gladio. '


	3. Christmas Eve(7pm-10pm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is able to cook up all of the fixings for their Christmas meal, turkey with all the trimmings. Prompto faithfully records the whole process like Ignis requested. Off and on, Prompto left to go check on what Noct and Gladio were doing. Dinner comes together and it is probably the perfect meal, but something was missing, Ignis' Holiday Fruit Cake recipe. By now, Ignis has had a few drinks of whiskey, but despite that, he is determined that this will not ruin the cooking process. The result? A drunken and somewhat a little irritable Ignis, a nervous Prompto as cameraman, an amused Noctis, and finally, mad laughter from Gladio. This turns into the most memorable and hilarious memory for all the boys, including Ignis , but of course, who knows if Ignis will remember it?

Ignis has started the makings for dinner, including the turkey. Luckily, he bought a pre-cooked turkey, so it won't take all day. They were going to be having dinner late after all. Of course, they could have just had it tomorrow instead, but Ignis felt that it was necessary now, why the excitement was still hot. To him anyway. As a kid, he was always more excited on a Thursday than a Friday , because you still technically had the weekend to look forward to. Doing dinner plans on Christmas Eve, instead of Day, was no different. While he's cooking, Prompto, as requested, has been wandering around recording everyone, except for Ignis. 

Noct is working on a huge, green artificial tree that the Leville, has given to them free of charge. Perhaps the hotel, due to their connections, was just as grateful that all of the group survived Altissia. At the moment though, Noct and Gladio are both arguing about their ornament settings due to their size difference. Prompto grins and puts his camera on himself and whispers- 'Hey...we're about to see what happens when a gazelle fights a lion. ^_~ ' 

Meanwhile, Ignis is hard at cooking, decked out in a red apron, which earned him a leer from Gladio earlier and a slap on his rear. The strategist laughed, but he shooed Gladio away quickly. He adjusts his glasses as he reads from the notepad he always carries with him on their travels. It was quite handy for a quick fix of a meal, but it also had staple ingredients listed too, so he'd always have them on hand. Is leaning down, stirring up creamy garlic mashed potatoes. Yes, it was a Christmas dinner, but Ignis of course had to fancy it up. The turkey itself was even seasoned and basted with lots of flavor. 

During Ignis' progress with cooking, various yells and tussles are heard from all three boys. He stops midway in mixing something. '-_- -the bespectacled man turns on his cell phone on a playlist of classic Christmas music to drown out the boys, smiling pleasantly to himself. ~Much better~ -he opens a chilled bottle of whiskey and takes a little drink. makes a little face, but then smirks. The liquor had a nice , soothing burn behind it. 

'Hey! Knock it off, you two! ' -Gladio grabs up Noctis and Prompto with each hand, while Noct is still trying to mess with Prompto, who is squeamish as hell.- 'Ghh! Prompto snapped a pic of me coming out of the shower ><. I told him he better not take it to Viv and know what he said? 'Sure I won't ;)) . He did a wink face at me!' 

'Aaahh Noct! I was just kidding, man! I'd never do that to you, plus -blushes and turns his head away from him- you were in a towel..and you uhh..looked good! ^_^ -turns back and smiles- The lighting was really good in there and...' Gladio rolls his eyes and lowers both of 'the boys' down. ' ' Tch, drop the act, Prompto. Just tell Emo Princess that you like him already. ' -with that, Gladio turns to Noct, grinning. - 'You know, there's all kinds of ways to show you like someone. It's been almost a year now and you still don't have the guts? Know there was Lunafreya, but let's face it man, you guys were close, but it was political. Pretty sure she would prefer for you to be happy, even if it's after mourning her'. Noctis sighs, then pouts- 'Fiiiine' . -Gladio looks to a relieved looking Prompto- 'ooh! good! does this mean I'm forgiven then? ^_^ ' Noct smirks: 'Hell no. ' -with that , Gladio slowly walks from them, eyes rolling, as he goes to check on Iggy in the kitchen area. - 

'So, how we doing , Iggy? ' -hangs out on the side counter, watching the master chef at work, all smiles- 'Need me to taste test anything yet? ' -Ignis eyes him with caution- 'what was going on there? I tried to block it out with music, but-sighs- still heard..stuff. ' -jiggles the full wine glass in one hand, while stirring with another- 

'Pfft, nothing. I took care of it. Just a future lovers' spat probably. ' -grins- 'Anyway, it's not important, but I think they'll play nice from now on. -looks at the spread before him- 'Damn Iggy, you're going all out. We're so freaking lucky. When will dinner be you think? I mean, -shifts his feet- 'if there's anything you need to make it go faster, I mean, we could all try to help you. Not that we're in a rush. -laughs- I want this night to last as long as possible.' -amber eyes warm- 

Ignis puts a hand up, but smiles. 'Thank you, but I will not require assistance with this. I just hope all of you are 1. having fun -waves a wooden spoon idly- and 2. super hungry because this will be a feast. Dinner should be in an hour. -with that, Gladio leans over and gives Ignis a quick kiss on the cheek, then leaves Ignis be for the rest of meal preparation. 

Later that evening, they all had a delicious and bountiful Christmas dinner. At the head of the table, with Gladio on the other side of if, Ignis made a toast, with his half-empty glass of whiskey about their togetherness, their epic bond, and how they will prevail as long as they're all together. Gladio beams at him from the table, although his eyes are on the half-empty glass in Ignis' hand. The amber-eyed man can't help smirking. Ignis did seem more..laidback than usual. He DID see a whiskey bottle on the counter next to Ignis earlier. He didn't recall Iggy ever really drinking while he cooked their meals, but hey, maybe Iggy was trying something new. 

After their dessert of two different pies, Ignis stands at the table. Everyone looks tired, but happy. Perhaps from all of the food they just consumed, with the pies being picked at. Luckily, Gladio and Prompto are both helping out with wrapping everything up and stuffing it in the fridge, with no help from Noct, who has lain his head down on the festive table cloth- 'Ahem! Noct....-gives a wary smile- 'wake up. I must show you all , my best creation of the evening-pauses- 'my holiday fruit cake recipeh!' Gladio and Prompto both stop in their tracks after closing the fridge and look to each other, Prompto confused, Gladio amused. Noct, of course, groggily wakes up- 

'Nnn...aren't fruit cakes supposed to be that thing..that is always made..but no one ever eats it? I'll pa...owwww! -Gladio has sneaked up behind him and given him a little punch in the shoulder- 'Hey..Iggy worked hard to do all this for us. Give it a chance, Princess. ' -despite his harsh tone,Gladio is smiling- Ignis smiles in relief, 'Thank you, Gladio. Now, Prompto, come over here and help me set up. You are going to record me. ' 

-soft Christmas music plays in the background, showing Ignis with a now clean kitchen counter, with several new food items and containers and cooking appliances and..his bottle of whiskey. Since the counter is an island, Prompto has a good view of Ignis across the way,except this time, Prompto has a whole tripod set up for his video camera. 

During this scene, Noct is sitting lazily on an armchair, near Prompto, body sprawled out- 'Tch-smirks- this looks like it will be a cooking show. -mock yawns- alright, go for it I guess. we're not doing anything else. Hey..-brightens up and looks at Prompto- maybe THIS will be your new career, Prom. ' 

'Knock it off, Noct. -a familiar gravely tone is heard as Gladio steps up behind Noct in the chair, putting a hand on his shoulder- 'You just think anything that doesn't involve sleeping or videogames, is boring. MIGHT be educational, ya know? ' -goes to pull up another armchair, but on the opposite side of Prompto, which now makes Ignis' audience a true trio now. 

'Hmm..Ignis? You sure the Christmas music won't distract you? -Prompto says as he adjusts the video camera for the right settings. - 'Nice ..uh..what you call it? Ooooh..ambiance! -gives a dorky grin, which earns a little laugh from Noct- 

Completely composed and maybe a little slurred in his speech, since he's been continually sipping on the whiskey since dinner. In fact, he has a whole new bottle out. 'R-right you are, Prompto. Brilliant. And no, I like the music...it's..soothing..to me.' -wary smirk- 'Now, we're doing a show here..so do it proper, Prompto. ' 

Cooking show ...starts? It takes Prompto a little while to get into the spirit of the 'show' and he then announces, with his face to the camera first, in true selfie style- 'Heyyya guys! Iggy's going to cook for us today! Whooo! -fist-pumps- 'He's going to show us all how to make his holiday fruitcake recipe ^_^! I present..'Cooking with Ignis!' -moves back behind the camera and sets it to Ignis, who..is actually ..arguing? With Noct? - 

'I do NOT contribute? Are you mad?! H-how long have I've been with you, Noct? That's not funny in the slightest...you...oughta -his glasses are a little askew as he wags a wooden spoon at the camera- 'respect your elders or you'll get this spoon up your tight arse! -blinks and seems to suddenly remember that he's being recorded. - 'Evening you lot, this is Ignis. Ignis Sc-Scientia...-weird smile- and I will teach you my holiday fruit cake recipeh!!! '

Prompto stares in shock at the personality change, Noct snickers, and Gladio starts slowly grinning- 

'Here's what you will need. Have all your ingredients out, At the ready. -starts messing with the utensils quite...awkwardly , which makes   
Prompto wince, but...Ignis keeps going- 'We'll need a cup of water, a cup of sugar, 4 eggs, 2 cups of dried chopped fruit, mm..a teaspoon of baking soda, two and a half cups of flour, a cup of brown sugar, 1/2 teaspoons of vanilla , a cup of chopped nuts, some lemon juice, and of course a bottle..of your favorite whiskey. That's the most important ingredient! ' -background giggling is heard in the background, from Noct and Gladio, with Prompto looking nervous. - 

'Right! The first thing you do now is -pours his whiskey into a wine glass- ...sample the whiskey-Gladio and Noct's laughing grows in the background- 'to make sure that it is fresh and...of..-slurs-the most finest quality. ' -drinks and sets his glass down, a little shakily- 

'Ahh! I think I'm sorted now. NOW, I say we'll need a large bowl'- he fumbles with some of the dishes- 'come on now, where's that bloody thing? ahh! -almost drops it, but recovers- 'got your bowl right there'-Gladio starts really laughing now, already seeing how this meal is going to go- 'let's just check that whiskey again..-mumbles- make sure it's the finest quality'-drinks- 'Lovely! Now, let's take one level cup..of whiskey..now drink. -Noct is giggling like a dork now, while Gladio is red-faced, laughing heartily- 'Mmm! Let's repeat that one more time...-drinks again and hums happily, his wine glass clanging- 'Splendid! Let's start the recipeh!' 

Prompto isn't even sure whether to laugh or cry. It was..weird..seeing Ignis so relaxed, yet so irresponsible. The two others in his group though, were starting to laugh their heads off, so Prompto finally starts giggling too. 

'Now , let's turn on the electric mixer. Turn it on ' -Prompto gets nervous again at the loud whirring and the mixer being very...mobile- 'and then we wanna beat one cup of butter..in a fluffy little bowl!' -Gladio roars with laughter now, tears in his eyes. If this was Ignis' idea of cheering him up, it sure as hell was working. - 'Now..-clears throat, as more whirring and clanging continues on the counter, looking like a chef's worst nightmare at this point. - 'add one teaspoon of sugar ..and beat again! Let's just make sure again that the whiskey's alright. -drinks more and purrs- 'mm..alright, now let's turn off the mixer-turns it off to Prompto's relief, but..!!, in his now thicker, British accent, Ignis yells- 'NOW BREAK FOUR LEGS AND ADD TO THE BOWL! ' 

-everyone is roaring with laughter now, but Gladio is the worst. The royal shield is practically melting in his chair from laughing so much, sliding more down it. Noct is grinning happily and seems wide awake now, because this WAS educational. By that? Don't drink while you cook, unless you want to make a fool of yourself. Everyone had a 'foolish moment' in their lives, but not Ignis seemingly..but now here he is..and it's funny as hell. 

More clanging ensues as Ignis' body seems a little drifty....'And then we want to ..chuck in a cup of dried fruit..and you mix on the turner again'-whirring again- 'and if a fried goose gets....stuck in the beaters.-slurs heavily-..you need to pry loose with a juice grabber!'. - 

Gladio roars with laughter and Noct just shakes his head, grinning. Prompto just timidly tries to keep the camera on Ignis, but he's starting to shake from laughter himself at this point. - 'just make sure to sample that whiskey again, just to make sure..it isn't being wasted. -more laughter as he drinks again, practically refilling the glass and then some now. chugs it- 'Ahh! Lovely! Now...-swaying a little, face flushed from all of the alcohol, but in full concentration. - we want to sift two cups of ...salt..or something...who cares?? just make sure the whiskey's alright and..then we want to sift the lemon juice-all of the utensils , bowls , etc, spin- AND STRAIN YOUR NUTS! 

' -Gladio falls to the floor, holding his stomach, laughing the hardest out of everyone-   
'Now, then I add one table....-whirrs and clangs on the counter- spoon. -loud laughter- or sugar or something. whatever you can find. Now, you want to grease the oven! And turn the cake 350 degrees -clangs and whirrs- AND DON'T FORGET...TO BEAT OFF THE TURNER! ' 

-chaotic laughing all around now, while Ignis is wagging his wooden spoon at the camera- 'That's very important! Right...now..uh..-fumbles with his now very messy and chaotic kitchen counter- 'uh...we got us a mess here..err..I'll clean this mess up tomorrow'. -Gladio still laughing the hardest, but calming down finally- 'Now, the most important part......finish the whiskey-gulps it all down, on what turns out to be his 5th and last glass, which clangs horribly along with everything falling off the counter- 'turn off the light..and go to bed. Thank you for being with me todayy...but I'm not seeing any of you blokes till the first of the year....happy holidays!!!!! ' -and Ignis drops on the counter like a sack of potatoes , his head onto it, sleeping deeply- 

Prompto is now grinning in relief, since it appears that Ignis is alright and finishes recording. That will be the best holiday memory ever. Hopefully, Ignis won't make him delete it after. 

The Chocobros made it through the holiday. Christmas gifts awaited them and apparently, some random mistletoe were strewn about in the hotel. Prompto suspected that it was Gladio's doing with the way he seemed to 'couple them' off..i.e. him with Ignis and Prom with Noct(!!), which actually DID happen and Prom still blushes to think about it. He never thought Noct would be kissing HIM, but it happened..and hey, he seemed to like it too and.....Prompto blushes. Maybe Christmas miracles DID exist after all. Prompto didn't record HIS moment, but it was well in his memory. 

On recording Iggy, Gladio tenderly kissed an obviously sleepy, but happy Iggy, on the lips and hugged him, whispering in his low, honey-like voice, 'thank you, Iggy. Already loved you, but now, I can't even describe it. Thank you for tonight. Oh and let me take care of you tonight, get that little hangover out of your system. -the royal shield winks at Iggy, who looks confused now, but pleasant- hm? / 'Never mind, -Gladio grins- just saying I love you is all. ' Iggy: 'Ahh..i..love you too, but please-looks suddenly annoyed-..will you keep it down and clean up the kitchen? I..suddenly have a pounding headache -_-' /Gladio: no problem, baby. -grins and kisses his forehead- 

Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas from ALL of the Chocobros! ^_^


End file.
